justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Don’t You Worry Child
"Don't You Worry Child"' '''by ''Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]] as a DLC, [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance'' 2015]]'' as a DLC and ''Just Dance Now. Dancer At the beginning of the routine, the dancer is presented in chalk style with an undefined body. His body is black and starry. When the song begins, his body begins to compose. He has dark purple hair and wears a blue and purple T-shirt, a pair of dark purple jeans and a pair of pink shoes. Background The background is mostly dark and starry. At the chorus, the background turns into a pink hexagon and other shapes which move to the beat. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 & 3: 'Bring up your hands. '''Gold Move 2: '''Stand and face the right. dywcgm13.png|Gold Move 1 & 3 dywcgm2jdnow.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups ''Don't You Worry Child ''is featured in the following Mashup: * Addicted To You '(Black Light) Captions Don't You Worry Child ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Black Light Cross * Dark Kid * Neon Light Distress * Show Up Trivia * This is the second dancer ever in the whole Just Dance franchise where the dancer's skin color is black and transparent for the whole song. The first was [[Pon de Replay|''Pon de Replay]] by Rihanna in ''Just Dance 2'', and the third is ''Get Low'''' by DJ Snake & Dillon Francis in Just Dance 2015.'' *The dancer is Mehdi Kerkouche who also choreographed ''Can't Hold Us'' and ''Troublemaker'' Sweat Version. *When the dancer turns into stars, the stars are moving themselves, despite the fact that the background is completely black. *Whenever the dancer is chalky or starry, the dancer's pictogram color is black. *The dancer is only wearing the shirt for part of the routine, it fades in and out throughout. *JUSTMAXWII won an award for best fan video on this song. * It is strange that the avatar doesn't have black skin like the dancer in the game, unlike Get Low. * The Radio Edit version of this song is used in the game. * The JD2015 version looks a bit darker and farther from the screen. Gallery don'tyouworrychild01.jpg dontyouworrychild02.jpg dontyouworrydlc.jpg|Don't You Worry Child don't-worry.jpg dontyouworrychildcoach.jpg|Coach dontyouworrychildmenu.jpg|As it appears in the menu bestfanvideo.jpg|Award IMG_20141116_120842.jpg Dontyouworrychildjd2015jd2014.png|JD2015 and JD2014. pictos-sprite (6).png|Pictograms dontyouworrycoachie.png Oie transparent (1).png Videos File:Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child ft. John Martin File:Just Dance 2014 - Don't You Worry Child - 5* Stars (DLC) File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Don%27t_You_Worry_Child File:Don%27t_You_Worry_Child_Just_Dance_2015_Full_Gameplay_5_Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:2010's Category:Solo Males Category:EDM Songs Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Recycled DLCs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs in Just Dance Now